


Stonys' One Shot

by liss83



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:53:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26037454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liss83/pseuds/liss83
Summary: Serie de historias aue muestran el diario vivir de esta pareja y su familia
Kudos: 4





	1. La Culpa es de lps Vegetales

Peter Roger Stark era un niño grande y valiente, como sus padres, y aunque sus tíos los despeinaran al pasar junto a él y sus tías les pellizcaran las mejillas, él ya tenía cuatro años, por lo tanto ya era todo un hombre y como tal se debía comportar. 

Esa noche Peter había comido la cena, más las rebanas extra de pastel de chocolate que sus tías Natasha y Wanda le habían llevado a su habituación, por separado y a escondida, esas rebanadas las había decorado con un poco de helado que le habían regalado sus tíos Bucky y T'Challa y que había podido esconder. Recordó los caramelos Asgardianos que su tío Loki le había enviado hace unos días, por ser su sobrino favorito, aunque en realidad era su único sobrino. Junto a los caramelos encontró el que le había enviado su tío Thor que parecía un martillo sobre una telaraña.

Su tío Bruce le había regalado el día anterior una caja de bombones. Las tías Nébula y Gamora habían ido a ver a su papi hacia dos días por no sabía que cosa, lo que si sabía perfectamente era que no permitiría que se echaran a perder los pastelitos que le habían regalado. El tío Clint le había llevado justo antes de la cena las donas especiales que tanto le gustaban y las tenía debajo de su cama muy buen recaudo de su papi, junto a la bolsa de patillas que el tío Happy y la tía Pepper le habían dado la semana pasada. Eso de ser el sobrino consentido era un muy buen negocio

Hecho llave a su recamara, coloco todo sobre la cama y se sentó en el único espacio libre que quedaba. Era hora de su cena particular

Una hora después había acabado con todas sus reserva, pero no importaba. Total, para eso tenía a los mejores tíos de todas las galaxias. Seguro que antes del fin de semana ya las había repuesto

Poco rato después, cuando ya estaba acostado, su pancita le dolió un poco, y no había que ser un genio como su papi, para saber que los culpables eran los vegetales que su papá le había obligado a comer a la hora del almuerzo. ¡Los dulces jamás hacían daño! Su papi siempre lo decía. Y si su papi lo decía era cierto. Después de todo era un genio, ¡y los genios nunca se equivocan! ¿O sí?

Lo mejor sería ir a la habitación de su papi y que este le hiciera muchos mimos. Eso siempre ayudaba.

Se levantó, quito el seguro de la puerta y salió sosteniendo su pancita. Esos monstruosos vegetales amenazaban con salir por su boca, pero él era un Rogers-Stark y cumpliría la misión. Llegar donde su papi para que le hiciera mimos

Avanzo lentamente por el pasillo hasta llegar a su destino, sin embargo se detuvo antes de entrar

\- ¡Steve! ¡Ah! - decía su papi - por favor...

¿Acaso ese no era su papi? ¿Por qué suplicaba? ¿Dónde estaba su papá que no lo defendía? ¿Acaso estaba tan cansado de la misión de la que había llegado esa tarde que no escuchaba como su papi lo llamaba? ¿Y por qué J.A.R.V.I.S. no los había alertado del ataque? ¿Dónde estaban sus tíos? O quizás los malos habían...

¡Ah, no! Si su padre no defendía a su papi, lo haría él, aunque le doliera la pancita. Corrió lo más que pudo a su habitación y fue directo a su baúl que estaba a los pies de su cama. De ahí saco uno de los traje que su papi le había especialmente le diseñado. Su favorito era uno rojo estampado con telarañas y una pequeña araña en el pecho, que lanzaba pequeñas telarañas por las muñecas. Le había gastado buenas bromas a sus padres y a sus tíos con él. Sin embargo el que escogió fue uno muy diferente

_____________________________

Si bien Tony era un hombre egocéntrico y Steve un hombre chapado a la antigua, se amaban con locura, y su pequeño Peter era el centro de todo su mundo. Sin embargo, ambos habían crecido sin hermanos, y no querían lo mismo para su pequeño. Es por eso que había decidido que ya era tiempo de agrandar la familia

\- ¡Steve! ¡Ah! - gemía Tony desnudo bajo el cuerpo de su esposo - por favor...

\- Paciencia mi bello genio - dijo Steve acodándose entre las piernas del castaño mientras le mordisqueaba el cuello

\- Llevo más de dos semanas teniendo paciencia - protesto Tony

\- Hacer un bebe, como el que Peter necesita con hermano, toma su tiempo - dijo Steve acariciándole los muslos mientras el castaño se abrazaba a su cuello

\- Pero lo necesita para este siglo - dijo Tony antes de capturar sus labios con gula, sin embargo la puerta de su habitación se abrió violentamente y una réplica en miniatura del escudo diseñado por su padre hacia casi cien años se incrusto en la cabecera de su cama, justo segundos antes que un pequeño torpedo pasara cerca de Steve

\- ¡Suelte a mi papi en este momento, señor malo! - ordeno una vocecilla bastante conocida por ambos adultos

Parado en mitad de la puerta con un taje similar al de Iroman pero con los colores blanco, rojo y azul, y una estrella en vez del reactor, estaba el pequeño Roger-Stark con la misma actitud de su rubio padre.

\- ¡Peter! - dijeron al mismo tiempo sus padres tratando de cubrirse

\- ¿Qué pasa aquí? - dijo Natasha con su arma desenfundada seguido de los demás vengadores con sus armas en alto

\- Hay un señor malo en la torre - dijo Peter girándose con sus prepursores activos por lo que todo se hicieron a un lado - yo lo escuche. Se lo juro. Tenemos que encontrarlo. Le quiere hacer daño a mi papi

\- Haber sobrino - dijo Wanda desactivando el traje -, cálmate y dinos que pasó

\- Me dolió mi pancita por los vegetales que mi papá me obligo a comer a la hora del almuerzo - dijo el niño -, los dulces que los tíos me regalaron no tienen nada que ver - aclaro y todos miraron hacia otro lado

\- ¿Qué más, Peter? - dijo Visión

\- Entonces vine para que mi papi me haga muchos mimos - dijo Peter - eso ayuda a que ya no me duela. Cuando iba entrar al cuarto, escuche a mi papi que se quejaba, y decía... ¡Steve! ¡Ah! - imitando a su papi y todos miraron a la pareja que intentaba cubrirse por las semanas mientras sonreían nerviosos - entonces corrí a buscar mi traje para venir a defender a mi papi - miro a su alrededor - ¿Dónde está el señor malo?

\- Si, Cap - dijo Sam con una sonrisa maliciosa - ¿Dónde está el "señor malo" que hacia gritar a Tony? - y todos se rieron, mientras Steve se ponía rojo, Tony se cubría la cara y Peter miraba a todos confundido ¿Por qué se reian? ¿Por qué no buscaban al señor malo?

\- Peter - dijo Natasha - ¿Qué tal si mientras tus padres se levantan - y todos se rieron - y tus tíos buscan al señor malo, tú y yo vamos a buscar algo para ese dolor de pancita que te provocaron los vegetales que tu padre cruelmente te obligo a comer? 

\- Si, tía - dijo el niño saliendo de la mano de la espía

\- Se pasan - dijo Clint

\- ¿Nadie les dijo para qué sirve el seguro de la puerta? - pregunto Wanda

\- Ustedes no conocen la vergüenza - dijo Bruce

\- Esta vez no se les ocurra echarme la culpa - dijo Loki

Steve no levantaba el rostro de sus manos y Tony seguía intentando cubrirse


	2. Inspiración Accidental

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspirado en la foto de chris que se filtro

Salió del baño con la toalla atada a su cintura cuando su celular sonó.

\- ¡Dios! Como se… – decía Steve tratando de contestar la llamada cuando escucho un clic justo cuando su toalla cayo – ¡ay, no! ¡ay, no! ¿Eso son mí…? ¿Qué hice? ¿Cómo se borra? ¿Qué hago? – dijo desesperado tecleando en el celular – esto no está bien. ¿Por qué dice enviado? Grupo: Vengadores. ¡Esto no me puede estar pasando! ¿Cómo lo borro?

Natasha: ¡Steve! – y al lado había una carita de sorpresa  
Sam: ¡Capitán!, ¿eso es…?  
Wanda: ¡Esta algo grande!   
Clint: ¿Algo? Seguro se opero  
Sam: ¿acaso eso se puede operar?  
Bruce: ¿De verdad preguntaron eso?  
Natasha: esperaba esa pregunta de Clint, no de ti  
Sam: ¿Qué tiene de malo? Quiero saber  
Bucky: no es operado. Me consta  
T'Challa: ¿Y porque a ti te consta que no es operado? – colocando un emoticón de intriga y otro de molestia  
Bucky: mi rey, no es lo que parece  
Clint: Tú lo dijiste – y le envía un screnshot de su conversación  
Sam: la pregunta aquí es ¿de cuando acá le dice “mi rey”?  
Bruce: ¡Steve borra eso!  
Steve: no puedo   
Sam: ¿enserio? ¿Nadie quiere saber por qué le dice “mi rey”?  
Wanda: ¡Steve borra esa foto ahora!  
Steve: enserio, ¡no puedo!  
Natasha: por cierto ¿ya lo notaron?  
Clint: ¿Qué le dijo mi rey?  
Natasha: Eso no, idiota.   
Clint: ¿entonces?  
Visión: el señor Stark no ha dicho nada sobre la fotografía del capitán

La puerta de la habitación de Steve se abrió sorpresivamente de par en par mientras este intentaba cubrirse con la toalla

\- ¡Tony! – dijo Steve completamente rojo por la vergüenza  
\- ¡Capipaleta! – dijo Tony sonriendo maquiavélicamente – o debo decir ¡Capianaconda! – y Steve paso saliva – J.A.R.V.I.S. ya sabes que hacer

La electricidad de toda la torre se fue por varias horas, a pesar de estar alimentada por el reactor Ar

________________________________________

Hacia quince días que habían iniciado su relación, y no habían siquiera pensado en ocultarlo. Tony ya no se perdía por días en su taller. Steve no aceptaba misiones como antes. Las risas de la pareja se habían vuelto un denominador común en la torre de día, y sus gemidos por la noche  
Ese día, sin embargo, Steve andaba molesto porque Tony no salía de su taller. Cerca de las siete de la noche se decidió, lo iba arrastrar a la habitación de ser necesario, le dijo a J.A.R.V.I.S. que no dijera que iba entrar pero cuando entro se detuvo en seco. Tony estaba de espalda a la puerta concentrado en la actualización de su armadura, pero no era eso lo que lo congelo en su sitio. Sobre la pared del fondo, en tamaño casi natural, estaba la foto desnudo que había enviado accidentalmente 

\- Muy bien J.A.R.V.I.S. – dijo Tony – ya puedes apagarlo. El cap me… – y se sorprendió al girarse – ¡Steve!  
\- ¿Qué… es… eso? – dijo Steve mirando la fotografía  
\- Ah eso – dijo Tony –, solo es mi inspiración   
\- ¿No prefieres una en vivo y directo? – dijo el rubio  
\- ¿Lo dices…? – dijo Tony, pero su boca fue asaltada antes de caer al piso – esto sí que me va inspirar


	3. Contradicciones

1\. Contradicciones  
La reunión era tan tensa que ni siquiera el propio Fury se atrevía a interrumpir. Steve daba órdenes para la siguiente misión y cada cierto rato Tony hacia un gesto o algún sonido con los labios

\- ¿Cuál es tu problema? – dijo Steve visiblemente molesto y Tony apretó los dientes, mientras encogía los hombros – ¡ya dilo! - exigió  
\- Mira – dijo el genio – odio contradecirte pero…  
\- Ay por favor – dijo Steve molestó – Tú amas llevarme la contraria. Es lo que más disfrutas en el mundo  
\- Pues no, capi – dijo Tony poniéndose de pie – ay otras cosas que disfruto casi tanto como llevarte la contra, e incluso mas  
\- Tony… – dijo Bruce  
\- Por ejemplo… – dijo el castaño  
\- Stark – siseo Fury pero el castaño ya le había pellizcado un glúteo a Steve  
\- Nos vemos luego Capipaleta – dijo Tony saliendo del lugar  
\- ¿Está saltando como caperucita? – pregunto Clint cuando sus celulares sonaron   
\- Enserio no es por llevarle la contra al cap. – decía el SMS de voz de Tony – pero si giraran la pantalla verán que existe otra entrada por las catacumbas. Dense prisa tengo una cita que el capitán de mis sueños ¿les conté que le gusta dormir en el hielo?  
\- ¿el amigo Tony tiene una cita con alguien? – pregunto Thor confundido  
\- Me debes cincuenta dólares – le dijo Natasha a Clint que rezongaba  
\- Gracias – dijo Bruce a la agente Hill que en silencio le entrego doscientos dólares, mientras Steve se cubría el rostro  
\- Se lo depositaré en su cuenta sargento Barnes – dijo Fury  
\- Gracias señor – dijo Bucky  
\- ¿Por qué nadie me da dinero a mí? – pregunto Thor


	4. Le Llamaban Loco

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basado en la canción de Mocedades

La batalla contra Thanos se había llevado muchas vidas, quebrando y haciendo pedazos ilusiones, pero lo habían vencido. Sin embargo también había forjado amistades y unido corazones, que en algunos casos, estos estaban destinado a ser uno solo a pesar de estar en cuerpos diferentes  
Se sentó en la cama y un suspiro salió de sus labios mientras alzaba la vista para ver las nubes cubriendo la luna igual de inalcanzable que él. Él que cada noche lo visitaba para jurarle amor eterno una vez más

El mundo fue sólo de los dos  
Y para los dos  
Su hogar unas nubes tendidas al sol.  
En sus miradas amor; en sus respuestas sí  
Y para su dolor un solo fin

A pesar del tiempo aun recordaba las sonrisas sinceras que le regala, el brillo en sus ojos al mirarlo, la caricia por cada milímetro de su piel, las peleas que terminaban en apasionados besos que abrían paso a interminables noches de amor desmedido

Él se fue, los cabellos pintados de gris  
Ella dejó de cuidar las flores del jardín  
Y le decía ven, tenemos que vivir

Cuarenta años ya habían pasado desde la vez que se habían jurado amor frente a un juez, ¿Quién lo diría? Cuarenta años, cuatro hijos y diez nietos. Una vida maravillosa que se vio truncada. Un paro cardiaco habían dicho los médicos, él sabía la verdad. Él se la había dicho muchas veces

***FLASHBACK***

Sentados en el jardín y tomados de las manos conversaban entre risas del rubio y cejas fruncidas de Tony Stark

\- Vamos Tony – dijo su esposo – no seas rencoroso  
\- Mis donas son sagradas y lo sabes – dijo Tony sin mirarlo  
\- Igual que… – dijo Steve acercándose para besarle el cuello   
\- Capipaleta… – dijo Tony cerrando los ojos sonriendo – los niños nos ven  
\- Ya es hora que sepan… – dijo Steve  
\- Eres un… – dijo el moreno alejándose mientras daba manotazos al viento y se escuchó la carcajada del soldado  
\- Papi mira – dijo Peter haciendo técnicas con su balón  
\- Vas muy bien, campeón – dijo Tony  
\- Yo soy papá – dijo Peter  
\- ¡No! – protesto Harley – ¡yo soy papá!  
\- Tú eres moreno como papi – dijo Johnny– No puedes ser papá  
\- ¡papá – grito el pequeño moreno – dile que puedo ser tú! – pero sus padres lo ignoraron ya que estaban besándose nuevamente  
\- Te amo – dijo Steve – nada me va separar de ti. Ni la muerte

***FIN DEL FLASHBACK***

Ese día Johnny había ido a visitarlo. Ver una calca fiel del hombre que tanto amaba le había provocado un ataque de nervios y le habían dado a tomar más medicamento. Quizás por eso fue que vio entrar a su esposo 

Y los muchachos del barrio le llamaban loca  
Y unos hombres vestidos de blanco le dijeron ven

\- Hermoso – dijo Steve sonriendo   
\- Steve – con voz emocionada – viniste – susurro sonriendo y con lágrimas en los ojos  
\- Como iba dejar esperando al hombre más importante de mi vida – dijo Steve limpiándole las lágrimas – ¿Me extrañaste?  
\- Más que a nada – dijo Tony   
\- Te amo papi – dijo Johnny   
\- Y yo te amo Steve – dijo Tony cerrando los ojos mientras su hijo le acariciaba su cabello

Y ella gritó no señor ya lo ven yo no estoy loca  
Estuve loca ayer pero fue por amor  
Y los muchachos del barrio le llamaban loca

Después de ver a su papi, Johnny había pasado al consultorio del Bruce que no tenía buena cara

\- ¿Las cosas se están complicando, cierto? – preguntó Johnny  
\- Me temo que sí, Johnny – dijo el Bruce – No está respondiendo adecuadamente. Tony se desconecta más seguido. Y solo ve a tu padre. Su mundo es él  
\- ¿Qué podemos hacer? – pregunto Morgan limpiándose una lagrima y el Bruce exhalo

En el hospital en un banco al sol  
Se la puede ver  
Sonreír, consultando su viejo reloj  
Pensando que ha de venir aquél que se marchó  
Y se llevó con él su corazón

\- Ya llegue – dijo Steve sentándose a su lado con una sonrisa radiante  
\- ¿Dónde te habías metido? – dijo Tony cruzando los brazos molesto – seguro firmando autógrafo para tus fans  
\- Nada de fans, mi rollito de canela berrinchudo – dijo Steve sonriendo  
\- Yo no soy berrinchudo – dijo Tony – ¿Qué traes allí?  
\- Nada – dijo Steve sonriendo  
\- Como que nada – dijo Tony forcejando para tomar lo que Steve tenía en sus manos detrás de la espalda – ¡Steve, compraste mis donas favoritas! Te amo tanto – grito y lo beso abrazándose a su cuello – ya se habían acabado las mías

Desde la ventana del consultorio del Bruce, Johnny veía a su papi abrazar el aire como si de su padre se tratara. Otro paciente le arrebato la caja vacía que Tony tenía entre sus manos, por lo que el moreno se lanzó sobre él para golpearlo sin contemplaciones. Morgan, Johnny, Peter, Harley y el Bruce salieron en tropel hacia el jardín donde estaba Tony

\- ¡Suéltenme! – gritaba Tony desesperadamente luchando con los enfermeros – ¡Suéltenme! ¡Suéltenme! ¡Steve trajo esas donnas para mí! ¡Suéltenme!  
\- Tranquilízate, Tony – decía el Bruce  
\- ¡Son mis donnas! – gritaba el moreno – ¡devuélvanmelas!  
\- ¡Papi! – decía Johnny llorando mientras Peter la abrazaba  
\- Loco – dijo el paciente con el cual había tenido el altercado –, hablas con tu marido muerto  
\- ¡Yo no estoy loco! – grito Tony – ¡Diles Steve! ¡Diles! ¡Tú me los trajiste!  
\- Cálmate amor – decía Steve  
\- Llévenlo adentro – ordenó El Bruce

Y los enfermeros se llevaron al moreno entre forcejeos y gritos. Fueron horas eternas esperando, hasta que tres horas después Bruce había salido cabizbajo, aunque se alcanzaban a ver sus ojos rojos. Sus sobrinos se habían puesto de pie de un salto, pero él solo había movido la cabeza negativamente.  
Peter había abrazado a Johnny y Morgan que lloraban desesperadamente, mientras Harley apoyaba su espalda a la pared llorando en silencio, dejándose caer hasta sentarse en el suelo

Y los muchachos del barrio le llamaban loca  
Y unos hombres vestidos de blanco le dijeron ven

Tony Stark llego a uno de los jardines más hermosos que había visto en su vida. Miraba todo asombrado. Lleno de vida, de colores.

\- Bienvenido – dijo una voz y el moreno miro hacia allá  
\- ¿Natasha? – dijo el moreno sorprendido y lo abrazo desesperadamente  
\- Tranquilo Tony – dijo Natasha acariciándole el cabello  
\- Yo también quiero un abrazo – dijo Howard  
\- Papá – dijo aferrándose a él  
\- ¿Mi rollito de canela? – dijo una mujer detrás suyo  
\- ¡Mamá! – y se arrojó a sus brazos – ¡Mamita! ¡No sabes cómo te extrañe!  
\- Mi bebe – decía María

Y ella gritó no señor ya lo ven yo no estoy loca  
Estuve loca ayer pero fue por amor  
Y los muchachos del barrio le llamaban loca

\- Tienes unos nietos precioso – dijo Tony deprisa – son cuatro. Se llaman…  
\- Peter, Johnny, Harley y Morgan – dijo María sonriendo suavemente   
\- ¿Los conocen? – dijo Tony sorprendido y todos sonrieron dulcemente  
\- ¿Y por mí no vas preguntar, mi bello genio? – pregunto una voz detrás de él, y parecía que el mundo se le había detenido  
\- Steve… – susurro el moreno –, mi amor – y sin dudarlo se arrojó a sus brazos para besarlo apasionadamente, como tantas veces lo había hecho en vida – te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo – repetía sin cesar cada vez sus labios se separaban un instante para respirar

No vendrá, él la espera en sus nubes al sol  
En ese mundo que ayer tan sólo fueron dos  
En ese mundo que triunfó el amor

Era domingo, Steve y Tony estaban abrazados mientras conversaban en voz baja apoyados en el tronco de un árbol

\- Llegaron – dijo Tony sonriendo  
\- Nuestra familia está nuevamente reunida – dijo Steve respirando hondo – te amo mi sexi genio

Un beso suave los unió mientras sus hijos y sus familias se sentaban al alrededor de ambas tumbas. El dolor había cedido en sus hijos y ahora se aferraban al recuerdo de la vida que habían tenido, al igual que la promesa de algún día volver a verlos tan enamorados como siempre

Y los muchachos del barrio le llamaban loca


	5. Hechizado de Amor

Steve estaba parado en la puerta de la habitación cuando todos los habitantes de la torre, incluidos Fury, Coluson y la agente Hill 

\- Steve – dijo Natasha corriendo a abrazarlo – ¿Cómo está? ¿Cómo paso?  
\- No lo sabemos – dijo el rubio – solo estaba dolorido desde la mañana  
\- Eso le pasa por glotón – dijo Clint – Seguro se comió todas las donas el solo. Si invitara no le pasarían estas cosas  
\- Cállate tarado – le dijo Sam empujándolo  
\- Bruce – se quejó Clint – mira lo que me dijo   
\- ¿Qué quieres que haga? – respondió el profesor acomodándose los lentes – Sam es como Steve, no miente  
\- Gracias por tu ayuda – dijo Clint frunciendo las cejas  
\- ¿Pero no te han dicho nada? – insistió Wanda  
\- Nada – dijo Steve pasándose las manos por la cara  
\- Familiares del señor Anthony Roger – dijo una enfermera y todos se miraron sorprendidos  
\- Amigo Steve no sabía que te habías casado con el amigo Stark – dijo Thor confundido  
\- Al menos ya se dieron cuenta ellos – dijo Clint mientras Wanda y Natasha se reian  
\- Creo que hay un error – dijo Steve confundido –, enfermera. El nombre del paciente es Anthony Edward Stark  
\- El paciente corrigió el nombre – dijo la enfermera en las mismas condiciones   
\- Señorita ¿como esta? – pregunto Bruce angustiado  
\- Ambos están en perfecto estado – dijo la enfermera  
\- ¿Ambos? – dijeron todos a coro  
\- El bebe y el señor Roger – dijo la enfermera –. En unos minutos lo pasaran a su habitación. Permiso y felicidades – dijo antes de retirarse  
\- ¿Bebe? – dijo Clint confundido  
\- Que alguien me explique – dijo Bruce  
\- Si el amigo Bruce no entiende, nadie lo hace – dijo Thor  
\- Bueno – dijo Loki sonriendo nervioso –, yo me tengo que…  
\- Tú no te mueves de aquí – dijo Steve mientras Natasha agarraba al hechicero  
\- Me honra que se fije en mi capitán – dijo Loki – pero creo…  
\- Tal vez prefieras hablar con el otro tipo – dijo Bruce  
\- Para ser alguien tan inteligente – dijo Loki – llamar a su segunda personalidad “el otro tipo” es un tanto infantil de su parte profesor  
\- Loki – siseo el Dios del trueno  
\- Esperen – dijo este – fue idea de Stark. Él me obligo  
\- ¿Qué cosa? – gritaron Steve y Thor al unísono  
\- Explícate Loki antes que el capitán te asesine – dijo Fury  
\- Fue un hechizo – dijo el pelinegro deprisa –. Quería saber que se sentía estar embarazado  
\- Y tú lo embarazaste – dijo María Hill –. Que comedido  
\- Él lo hizo – dijo Loki señalando al capitán –. Cúlpenlo a él. No a mi  
\- Te voy a matar – esta vez siseo Steve y todos lo detuvieron antes que se lance sobre el pelinegro  
\- Capitán Roger – dijo la enfermera –, ya pueden pasar. Por favor no lo cansen mucho  
\- Eso ya lo hizo él hace más de ocho meses y ni lo notamos – dijo Clint señalando al Capitán América– ¿y ahora que dije? – replico cuando todas las miradas se posaron sobre él –. en realidad sí. Ya les había dicho que Tony estaba más gordo

Tony estaba acostado en la cama con un pequeño lio de mantas entre los brazos, al que miraba con adoración cuando la puerta se abrió lentamente antes que un rubio pasara por ella

\- Mira Peter quien llego – dijo Tony – dile hola papá. Hola papá. ¿Perdón? – dijo el castaño cuando Steve no dijo nada – más vale pedir perdón que permiso. Natasha me lo enseño – pero Steve continuaba sin pronunciar ni una sola palabra – Steve por favor, di algo  
\- Tenía derecho a decidir – dijo este con voz firme  
\- Creo que acabas de hacerlo – dijo Tony mirándolo fijamente –. Ni Peter ni yo necesitamos nada de ti.  
\- No, no, no, no – dijo Steve sin levantar la voz – nada de eso. No va salir por la tangente señor Stark, o debo decir señor Roger. Decidiste por mí y no me vas a culpar, está claro  
\- Sal de aquí Steve – exigió el castaño  
\- No sin mi familia – dijo el rubio y el bebe empezó a llorar  
\- Ya mi cielo – dijo Tony –. Tranquilo. No pasa nada  
\- Dámelo – dijo Steve suavemente –, por favor  
\- Ve con papá – dijo Tony en el mismo tono entregándoselo  
\- Hola Peter – dijo cargándolo – es lo más hermoso que he visto   
\- ¿Más que yo? – dijo Tony inseguro pero Steve se acercó y beso suavemente los labios  
\- La próxima vez quiero saberlo – dijo Steve  
\- ¿Estamos abiertos a una próxima vez? – dijo Tony y Steve volvió a besarlo sentándose a su lado por lo que Tony apoyo la cabeza en el hombro del rubio para deleitarse con la imagen de su hijo


End file.
